Please, Stay with Me
by Sung Hye Ah
Summary: AKHIRNYA KEPUTUSANKU...
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Please, Stay with Me…

Author: Aida Fitri R. Faradiba a.k.a Sung Hye Ah

PG: 15 ato 17, hohoho.. gk tau dah…

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort..

Maincast: Sungmin Yeoja, Kyuhyun Namja

Other cast: all member Super Junior

Disclaimer: Super Junior, is belong to God, Them self, their parents, but KIBUM, SUNGMIN N KYUHYUN IS MINE..! hahaha...plak/

Summary: "Apakah aku salah, apabila aku menikmati hidupku ini dengan cara seperti ini? Apakah hakmu untuk melarangku? jangan kau dekati aku lagi, karena itu hanya akan menyakitimu dan menyakitiku.."

"dan tahukah kau, hidup yang kau jalani hanya akan merusak dirimu, hidupmu terlalu berharga, bahkan sangat berharga untuk diriku…"

*FF apaan nih, authornya kalut, hohoho..*

Hai readers, saya new author disini, mohon bantuannya yah... gomawoooooo...

Yesungdahlah, happy reading.. ^_^

Kyuhyun p.o.v

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku seorang pengacara muda yang sukses. Suatu hari aku melintasi sebuah jalan kecil di disrik incheon dan saat itu ada pemandangan menarik yang membuatku berhenti untuk melihat sejenak.

Kulihat seorang yeoja sedang membungkuk ke arah seorang namja kecil yang sedang memunguti sampah, dan samar2 kudengar dia berkata "hai adik kecil, mengapa kau memakan makanan yang kau ambil dari sampah itu? Kau tahu, bahwa makanan itu akan merusak kesehatanmu" terlihat dia sedikit memarahi namja kecil itu, namun ku dengar namja kecil itu menjawab "mianhe noona, aku tak punya uang untuk makan, aku hanya bisa memakan ini" ku lihat namja kecil itu menunjukkan makanan yang dia ambil dari sampah tadi, aku langsung ingin menarik namja kecil itu, tapi… "ehhh.." aku langsung terkesiap melihat pemandangan di depan mataku ini..

Bukan karena apapun, saat yeoja itu berbalik menghadapku, tiba2 dia berjalan mendekati mobilku sambil menggandeng namja kecil itu, dan… " hai tuan yang baik hati, sepertinya kau sedari tadi memperhatikanku, apakah aku benar?" aku bingung, bagaimana dia bisa tahu, dan ku akui aku langsnug tertarik dengan yeoja kecil ini dan ku jawab saja.. "mianhe, aku hanya kebetulan melihat saja, mianhe kalau aku tidak sopan" ku tundukkan wajahku, dan aku keluar dari mobil mencoba membungkuk di depannya..

"gwenchana tuan, hanya saja, kau… ahh sudahlah,,, adik kecil, bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran kecil itu?" aku yang masih melongo di depannya, seakan tersadarkan dengan ajakannya terhadap namja kecil itu.. " bagaimana kalau aku antar kalian ke sebuah restoran langgananku, sekalian aku traktir?" aku mencoba menawarkan diri, dan yeoja kecil itu menjawab.. " annio tuan, biarkanlah aku dan adik kecil ini pergi, anneyong" suaranya yang lembut membuatku sedikit terhanyut, dan sedetik kemudian aku menjawabnya.. " anneyong"

Yeoja kecil itu melewatiku dengan meninggalkan wangi vanilla tubuhnya yang langsung lagi2 membuatku terhanyut, cantik, imut dan menarik, hanya kata2 itu yang bisa menggambarkan fisik yeoja yang baru saja kutemui. Dan entah mengapa aku ingin sekali lagi, bukan…bukan sekali, yang pasti aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, apakah aku berlebihan kalau aku mengatakan, kalau aku ingin memilikinya? Ahhh.. Cho kyuhyun, bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya sedangkan kau dengan bodohnya tak menanyakan namanya… aishhh… hah, lebih baik aku kembali ke kantor saja…

Di kantor…

Oh, SHIT.…. Hentikan.. hentikan.. HENTIKAN…! Yak, mengapa aku tidak konsen begini? Ya Tuhan mengapa yeoja itu begitu mengisi otakku saat ini, *kriingg..kriing..* aisshhh.. mengapa telpon bodoh ini mengagetkanku.. "ya, ada apa yuri?" "ah mianhe tuan Cho, hanya saja sekarang sudah waktunya anda untuk berangkat ke pengadilan Myeondong" aku langsung kembali ke alam sadarku " mianhe saya lupa, baiklah.. gomawo" kututup langsung telpon itu, hahhhh… bagaimana aku bisa lupa, baiklah berangkat saja..

Kyu p.o.v end

Author p.o.v

Seminggu sejak pertemuan kyuhyun dengan yeoja yang tak di ketahui namanya itu, membuat kyuhyun sedikit frustasi, keinginannya begitu membumbung untuk bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi. Akhirnya, di saat hatinya memberontak ingin bertemu, satu2nya jalan adalah dia harus kembali ke tempat dimana pertama kyuhyun bertemu dengan yeoja itu.

"aku harus ke jalan kecil itu lagi, yah, benar" kyu pun menjalankan mobilnya dengan keadaan hatinya yang merindukan sosok yeoja yang membuatnya tidak waras selama seminggu terakhir *kasian banget oppa, smp gk waras, pluk/ di gaplok sparkyu*

"huh, apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan, sepertinya otakku mulai tak waras, aku mencintai yeoja yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya? Oh, ayolah Cho kyuhyuh, kau begitu dipuja oleh banyak yeoja dan kau malah mengejar yeoja yang tak jelas, sepertinya yang mulai tak jelas otakku ini" kyuhyun menggerutu sendiri selama perjalanan menuju jalan kecl itu..

Setibanya kyuhyun di jalan kecil distrik incheon..

"oh, aku benar2 sudah tak waras, ya sudahlah, toh sudah sampai, ku tunggu sajalah" keluh kyuhyun yang tak berhenti merutuki nasibnya, setengah jam kyu menunggu..

"hah? Mataku tak salah liat kan, bukankah itu si yeoja mungil ltu? Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau memang baik padaku, hahaha" kyu mengucek2 matanya berulang kali untuk memastikan penglihatannya, memastikan keberadaan yeoja yang dia rindukan, yang sekarang sedang menggandeng namja kecil yang di tolongnya seminggu yang lalu, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tali yang melilit di leher sebuah kucing kecil..

"oh, Tuhan mengapa kau ciptakan makhluk seindah ini, neomu..neomu..kyeopta..," dan saat di masih mengagumi kecantikan yeoja itu, entah bagaimana ceritanya.. "wah tuan, ternyata saya tak salah lihat, anda kemari lagi, apakah anda merindukan saya?" senyum manis terkembang di sudut bibir mungil yeoja itu, kyu yang sudah mematung hanya bisa cengo tak tahu harus bagaimana, aplagi dia menemukan satu fakta tentang yeoja ini yaitu MENGAPA YEOJA INI BEGITU BLAK2AN, DAN JUJUR mengutarakan pikirannya…

"annio, saya hanya sekedar lewat saja, dan betapa beruntungnya saya bisa bertemu dengan anda disini nona" kyu pun asal menjawab pertanyaan yeoja mungil itu "baiklah kalau begitu tuan, saya hendak mengajak adik saya berbelanja dulu, anneyong.." kyu yang mulai sadar tak ingin mengulangi kebodohannya sekali lagi..

"nona..nona.. tunggu siapa nama anda nona, mianhe, saya hanya ingin tahu saja" yeoja itu kemudian menoleh ke arah kyu, dan seulas senyum yang amat sangat manis kembali terpancar dari bibir mungilnya "Sungmin, Lee Sungmin imnida" kyupun segera menjawab dengan cepat "Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, semoga kita bisa berteman Sungmin-shi" dan sungmin pun menjawab dengan senyuman yang benar2 meruntuhkan pertahanan kyuhyun "ne kyuhyun-shi, anneyong" "ahh, anneyong sungmin-shi" jawab kyu..

Setelah perkenalan singkat nan konyol itu, kyu kembali ke mobilnya dengan perasaan yang berbunga2, kegembiraan menyelimuti hatinya. Dan saat kyu tiba di rumahnya, dia begitu tak perduli saat kedua orang tuanya dan noonanya memandang aneh dirinya karena tak menghiraukan panggilan appanya, dan malah senyum-senyum sendiri menuju kamarnya… *kyuppa jadi gila, hihihi*

Di kamar kyuhyun..

"aisshhh, bagaimana yeoja itu bisa benar2 mempunyai keimutan yang over seperti itu, bahkan semua yang ada di dirinya neomu kyeopta, bahkan namanya juga sungmin…sungmin..sungmin… ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini, aku tak bisa menghalangi hasratku untuk dekat dengannya. Ok, jangan salahkan aku sungmin kalau aku mulai besok akan mengganggu hidupmu" seringai evil yang sudah turun temurun selama 1 abad di keluarga Cho*lebe'*terpancar di wajah tampan kyuhyun.

Keesokan hari, tepatnya di malam hari, di jalan kecil distrik incheon..

"ahh, itu dia sungmin, ehhmm.. jadi dia tinggal di apartemen kecil itu" kyuhyun melihat sosok sungmin yang sedang turun dari tangga curam sebuah rumah susun, yang tentu saja gak banget *bahasa gue mulai ancur* untuk seorang kyuhyun, namun yang membuatnya kaget adalah sosok sungmin yang begitu imut di mata kyuhyun, kini berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu aneh, ya setidaknya bagi kyuhyun dandanan sungmin aneh di matanya.

"mengapa dia memakai pakaian yang mini seperti itu? Dan ya Tuhan mengapa, mengapa dia bermake-up berlebihan seperti itu? Aku harus mengikutinya, aku penasaran apa yang dilakukannya di malam hari seperti ini dengan dandanan yang aneh begitu, atau jangan-jangan….! Tidak.. tidak.. buang jauh2 pikiran seperti itu kyuhyun..!" kyu berusaha menghapus prasangka buruk yang menggelayut di otaknya, dan memutuskan untuk membuntuti sungmin…

Kyu mulai tak percaya dia harus berhenti di sebuah rumah.. **PELACURAN..! **yang menjadi satu dengan bar, dan tentu saja diskotik, di mata kyu saat ini, tempat ini begitu lengkap dengan segala kemaksiatan di dalamnya… *ampuuunnnn… jangan bunuh author pumpkin lovers* namun ini tak membuatnya urung untuk mengikuti sungmin, dan akhirnya kyuhyun masuk ke tempat itu, dan matanya di suguhi pemandangan yang begitu mencengangkan, dimana setiap matanya bergerak, dia akan mendapatkan pemandangan para yeoja yang sedang mendampingi para namja hidung belang…

Dalam hati kyu "ya Tuhan, tempat apa ini? Apakah benar sungmin bekerja sebagai pelacur?" dan saat di bergelut dengan pikirannya "tuan, anda mau pesan apa? Minuman, ataukah yeoja cantik? Ataukah dua-duanya?" tanya seorang namja tinggi nan tampan kepada kyu "annio, saya err.. saya, ahh ya, cola saja kalau ada, dan err.. saya mau bertanya,boleh?" kyu mulai bingung, namun hatinya begitu gelisah penasaran..

"tentu saja tuan, pegawai saya akan membawakan cola untuk anda, dan apa yang mau anda tanyakan tuan? Ah yah, perkenalkan saya yesung" kyupun menjabat tangan yesung "anda boleh memanggil saya kyuhyuh, ehmm.. saya mau bertanya, apakah ada karyawan disini yang bernama sungmin?" yesungpun menjawab dengan sedikit menghela nafas "ne, memang ada yang bernama sungmin disini, dan terus terang dia salah satu asset saya yang berharga, kecantikan dan keimutannya yang luar biasa, hehehe.. apakah anda ingin menyewanya, saya kira dia akan senang hati menemani anda tuan" jawab yesung…

"baiklah, saya menyewa sungmin, kalau bisa sekarang tuan" kyuhyun yang mulai bisa menguasai keadaan, saat ini yang ada di otaknya hanyalah ingin membawa sungmin pergi dari sini "baiklah tuan, akan saya panggilkan, wookie-ah, panggilkan minnie, suruh dia menemui penyewanya di meja 15" yesung berteriak ke arah yeoja cantik yang sedang bercakap2 dengan bartender, dan yeoja yang di panggil wookie itu menjawab "ne chagiya, aku akan memberitahu minnie, tunggu sebentar"

"nah tuan kyu, anda bisa menikmati malam ini dengan salah satu ah anak buah saya, dan kalau disini sungmin biasa di panggil minnie" kyupun segera terkesiap "ah, ne tuan yesung, gomawo"

Samar2 terdengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekati kyuhyun dan yesung…

"minnie-ah, temani tuan ini, jangan buat dia kecewa yah, anneyong tuan, semoga malam ini indah untuk anda" yesungpun meninggalkan kyumin.. "anneyong tuan, apakah anda membutuhkan saya malam ini? Saya akan menemani anda dimana?" minnie berbicara dengan suaranya yang lembut nan merdu ke arah kyu yang membelakanginya, namun…

"kita akan melakukannya ditempat lain, bukan disini" kyuhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menoleh dan menggandeng tangan minnie, dan alangkah terkejutnya minnie melihat orang yang menggandeng dan menariknya keluar dari tempat bekerjanya….

"KYU…KYUHYUN-SHI?"

TBC….

Hahay, mianhe buat pumpkin lovers, huhuhu… saia bikin umin disini yah, hehehe, mianhe…

Saia buat FF ini, yah gk tau kenapa tiba2 terlintas ide bodoh, dan cerita bodoh ini, semoga readers bersedia membaca FF gaje saia...

Namun, saia minta Repiuwnya yah, gomawo…. *bungkuk ke readers*


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Please, Stay with Me…

PG: 15 ato 17, hohoho.. gk tau dah…

Genre: Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort..

Maincast: Sungmin yeoja

Kyuhyun namja

.

Other cast: all member Super Junior

.

.

.

Summary: "Apakah aku salah, apabila aku menikmati hidupku ini dengan cara seperti ini? Apakah hakmu untuk melarangku? jangan kau dekati aku lagi, karena itu hanya akan menyakitimu dan menyakitiku.."

"dan tahukah kau, hidup yang kau jalani hanya akan merusak dirimu, hidupmu terlalu berharga, bahkan sangat berharga untuk diriku…"

.

.

Disclaimer: super junior milik Tuhan, orang tuanya, dan SME.. tapi klo boleh egois, Kibum, Sungmin, N Kyuhyun punya saia... *maruk* :-p

.

.

Hikzz...T_T saia terharu ada yang ngereview FF yang gaje banget punya saia ini.. *hug atu2* nih, saia bawa lanjutannya, moga2 aja suka.. *PD amat yak*

Ok… lets read..^_^

.

.

Flashback…

"kita akan melakukannya ditempat lain, bukan disini" kyuhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian menoleh dan menggandeng tangan minnie, dan alangkah terkejutnya minnie melihat orang yang menggandeng dan menariknya keluar dari tempat bekerjanya….

"KYU…KYUHYUN-SHI?"

Flashback end…

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Author p.o.v

"aww…aduhhh… kyuhyun-shi, tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku…! Sakiitt kyuhyun…!" minnie mengibaskan tangannya, yang membuat pegangan tangan kyu lepas..

"dan, mengapa kau tahu aku bekerja di tempat ini?" minnie memijat2 tangannya yang memerah karena pegangan tangan kyu yang teramat kuat..

"aku mengikutimu" kyu akhirnya membuka suara setelah aksi diamnya saat membawa minnie keluar dari tempat pelacuran itu.. "mungkin ini terdengar konyol, tapi entah mengapa, setelah pertemuan kita yang pertama, aku menjadi ingin sekali berada di dekatmu nona. Dan malam ini aku ingin sekali melihatmu, begitu kuatnya keinginan itu, hingga tanpa sadar aku kembali ke jalan kecil tempat kita bertemu berulang kali" kyuhyun mengeluarkan segala perasaan yang ada di hatinya, tanpa sedikitpun melihat ke arah minnie, bahkan bisa di katakan kyuhyun membelakangi minnie..

.

DEG….

.

Entah mengapa mendengar segala perkataan kyuhyun, membuatnya terenyuh dan akhirnya air mata mengalir di mata indahnya. Namun segera di hapusnya air mata itu, dia tak ingin terlihat menangis di hadapan kyu…

"lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku yang kau tahu, aku seorang pelacur. Aku sarankan kau menjauh dari kehidupanku tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat, dan sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempatku bekerja" minnie hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat kerjanya kembali, namun…

.

GREEPP~~

.

"ikutlah denganku, aku sudah menyewamu, layanilah aku, karena itu kewajibanmu bukan?" kyuhyun memegangi lengan minnie, dan memaksanya memasuki mobilnya…

Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga, 500km/jam..plak/ ok ralat 120km/jam..! padahal jalan raya yang mereka lalui begitu padat, minnie yang berada di bangku penumpang di sebelah kyu, harus berpegangan erat di pegangan pintu mobil, untuk menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. 20 menit perjalanan yang di tempuh mereka berdua, hingga kyu berhenti di sebuah hotel berbintang lima….

.

Di hotel…

.

"anneyong, Selamat malam Tuan, nyonya. Apa yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang wanita berseragam, atau lebih tepatnya disebut receptionist, bertanya pada kyu dan minnie…

"saya mau pesan 1 kamar nona, kalau ada yang suite room" kata kyu, sambil menggandeng mesra tangan minnie, walaupun terdapat sedikit pemberontakan dari minnie, namun kyu makin mengeratkan genggamannya…

"oh, baiklah tuan, saya cek terlebih dahulu" terdengar suara klik berulangkali saat receptionist itu melihat data kamar di komputer… "ada tuan, di kamar no. 369, di lantai 3. Baiklah saya meminta data anda tuan, nyonya" selama 5 menit receptionist itu mendata kyu dan minnie " baiklah tuan dan nyonya, ini kunci kamarnya, dan selamat menikmati bulan madunya.." receptionist itu menyerahkan kunci kamar, dan tersenyum sopan pada pasangan kyu dan minnie…

"ne nona, gamshahamnida" kyupun menjawab perkataan receptionist, dan segera menuju kamar yang di maksud, dengan tetap menggenggam tangan minnie erat…

.

Di kamar hotel…

.

Saat berada di dalam kamar, kyu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan minnie. Lalu di hempaskannya minnie ke atas tempat tidur…

.

"kau mau apa kyuhyun-shi?" minnie mulai ketakutan saat melihat mata kyuhyun yang berkilat aneh, berjalan ke arahnya, dan tatapan mata kyuhyun seakan ingin memakannya bulat-bulat…

"bukankah ini pekerjaanmu?, bukankah kau setiap hari melayani namja-namja hidung belang?, bukankah kau setiap hari kau menjual dirimu? Lalu mengapa kau takut sekarang denganku, minnie~~ ah…" kyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada minnie, yang entah mengapa semakin takut dengan keberadaan kyu di dekatnya.

Minnie merasa tak pernah seperti ini saat dia melayani namja2 lain, mengapa dia merasa begitu takut dengan kyu, ini aneh. Dan kini minnie yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kyu padanya, sedangkan kyu yang masih sibuk memperpendek jarak antara dia dan minnie, hanya tersenyum evil saat melihat minnie ketakutan. Kyu menopang badannya dengan kedua lengannya, menikmati wajah cantik minnie yang berada di bawahnya, dan~~

.

CHUP~~

.

Bibir kyu mendarat sempurna di bibir mungil nan ranum milik minnie. Kyu mencium minnie dengan lembut, melumatnya sebentar, merasakan betapa manisnya bibir yang sedang menempel lembut di bibirnya. Minnie yang tak membalas ciuman kyu, namun tak juga memberontak, entah mengapa minnie merasakan kenyamanan saat kyu menciumnya. Kyu perlahan menjilat bibir minnie, meminta akses untuk menjelajah bibir mungil nan manis itu,,,

.

"ahhmmm~~" suara desahan minnie keluar saat dia terpaksa membuka bibirnya, dan tanpa menunggu lidah kyu masuk ke mulut manis minnie, memainkan lidah minnie, mengabsen gigi minnie satu persatu, bermain2 di rongga mulut minnie "ehhmmm~~kyyuu~~ahhhmm" minnie sepertinya mulai menikmati permainan kyu, hingga minnie mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher kyu. Lama mereka berciuman, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berhenti, karena kebutuhan pasokan oksigen di paru2 mereka…

.

Kyu berdiri dari posisi indahnya…(?), dan itu membuat minnie terperangah. Sedetik kemudian kyu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari dompetnya…

.

"ini bayaranmu, karena sudah melayaniku dengan baik, aku rasa kau memang berbakat..!" kata2 kyu membuat minnie bingung, sebersit rasa sakit di rasakan oleh minnie, dia begitu sakit dengan perkataan kyu.

"aku tidak mau menerima uangmu, aku belum melaksanakan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan untukmu" minnie menolak uang yang diberikan kyu padanya…

"aku tak berniat untuk memintamu melakukan yang biasa kau lakukan dengan namja lain, sudahlah terima saja, bukankah ini yang kau harapkan dari pekerjaanmu?" kyu menarik tangan minnie, dan meletakkan uang 'bayaran' itu di atas tangan mungil minnie…

"mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" minnie bertanya pada kyu yang sedang memasang tampang kaku, datar, tanpa ekspressi.. *sama aja wooi*padahal sebelum ini kyu selalu bersikap ramah padanya…

"entahlah, mungkin karena aku mencintaimu. aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang nista seperti itu pada orang yang aku cintai. Aku pulang, kau tidurlah disini, aku sudah membayar sewa kamar ini untuk 1 malam" setelah kyu mengatakannya, kyu langsung meninggalkan minnie yang hanya bisa terpana bingung melihat kyu meninggalkannya di kamar.

.

Author p.o.v end..

.

Minnie p.o.v

Kyuhyun… mianhe, kau tak pantas untukku… aku hanya yeoja kotor, aku hikz… aku benar2 tak pantas untukmu. Kau adalah namja terbaik yang pernah aku temui. Mianhe~~ mianhe~~

Semoga setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi kyuhyun, aku tak berharap kau mencintai yeoja sepertiku. Aku berharap kau bisa menemukan yeoja yang terbaik untukmu, bukan aku… bukan aku… hikzzz…. Bencilah diriku kyu, itu akan lebih baik…

Minnie p.o.v end..

Author p.o.v

Seminggu setelah kejadian pahit yang di alami oleh kyu, dimana dia harus mengetahui kenyataan pahit tentang yeoja yang membuatnya jatuh hati, kyu sudah tak pernah menemui minnie lagi. Bukan karena pekerjaan dari minnie, bukan juga karena minnie sudah tak suci lagi, tapi murni karena kyu ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Kyu selalu yakin bahwa minnie adalah yeoja yang baik hati, pertemuan pertama mereka yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu…

.

Di kantor….

.

"hahh, aku begitu merindukanmu minnie-ah. Aku begitu ingin bertemu denganmu, namun setiap keinginanku menemuimu, mengapa selalu terbayang sosokmu sedang melayani namja-namja lain. Aku juga takut kau tak mau menemuiku minnie, aku tahu kau tidak menginginkanku.." kyu bergumam sendiri di dalam kantornya, sudah berhari2 dia tak konsen bekerja memikirkan minnie..

.

Kring..kring…

.

"ya yuri, ada apa?" suara nyaring skretarisnya menjawab " ada klien yang ingin bertemu dengan anda Tuan, apakah saya persilahkan masuk?" Kyu pun bertanya "nuguseyo?" skretarisnya kembali menjawab "namanya Tuan Choi Shiwon"

"baiklah suruh dia masuk ke ruanganku.." jawab kyu, dan kyupun memutuskan telponnya…

.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

.

"yoebseyo tuan Cho Kyuhyun" sapa Shiwon sambil tersenyum ke arah kyuhyun..

"hah, masuklah hyung, aku sedang tidak sibuk kok.." balas kyu dengan mengangkat sedikit alisnya, dan membuat shiwon tertawa…

"bagaimana kabarmu kyu? Apa kau sudah mempunyai yeojachingu?" goda shiwon yang hanya di balas gelengan oleh kyu….

"annio, aku tak punya hyung, namun aku ingin sedikit bercerita tentang seseorang yang akhir2 ini mengganggu hidupku, ah bagaimana kabar kibum noona?" jawab kyuhyun, ada sedikit raut kesedihan terpancar di wajah tampannya..

"kibum baik2 saja, tadi dia ku antar ke rumah dulu, dan langsung ku tinggal untuk menemuimu. Nuguseyo kyu? Apakah aku mengenal yeoja itu?" tanya shiwon penasaran..

"annio, aku bahkan tak berharap kau mengenalnya hyung. Tapi aku begitu mencintainya, aku yakin, kalau orang tua kita mengetahui, aku bakal tamat hyung" ujar kyu yang mulai terlihat frustasi dengan pikirannya…

"kyu ceritakanlah pada hyungmu ini. Memangnya kenapa dengan yeoja itu? Shiwon mencoba membuat kyu bercerita, dan lagi2 dari muka kyuhyun terpampang kesedihan…

"yeoja itu, hahhh… seorang pelacur hyung. Entah mengapa aku begitu mencintainya, bahkan berharap dia akan menjadi milikku suatu saat nanti. Aku begitu ingin membawanya dari jalan gelap yang di tempuhnya, tapi… entahlah, apa aku bisa" kyuhyun menjelaskan perihal minnie pada hyung yang selalu bisa mengerti dirinya sejak kecil...

"cinta tak mengenal derajat orang kyu, tak juga mengenal profesi orang. Aku tau niatmu baik, kalau kau mencintainya, aku tentu saja mendukungmu. Tak ada yang salah dengan cinta kyu, keadaan lah yang aku yakin membuat yeoja itu menjadi yahh… pelacur. Aku akan bangga sekali apabila kau bisa membawanya dari jalan gelap yang kau katakan tadi. Bagaimana kalau kau kenalkan yeoja itu padaku?" tawar shiwon yang membuat kyu terperangah, dia tak menyangka hyungnya akan mendukungnya, namun lagi2 raut kesedihan terpancar di wajah tampan yang biasa terlihat kaku saat menghadapi persidangan…

"aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu hyung, namun aku tak yakin dia akan mau bertemu denganku lagi. Seminggu setelah pertemuan terakhir kali aku dengannya, aku membuatnya membenci diriku, mungkin karena aku yang terlalu kecewa padanya saat itu, sehingga tega melakukan itu padanya, padahal aku tahu dia yeoja yang baik…" jelas kyu, yang membuat shiwon prihatin mendengar kisah cinta dongsaeng kesayangannya itu…

"arraseo kyu, arraseo… saranku, temuilah dia kyu, bicaralah dengannya baik2. Aku yakin kau sebenarnya juga ingin bertemu dengannya, kau merindukannya, iya kan?" shiwon tersenyum melihat wajah malu2 kyuhyun.

.

Sungguh shiwon berpikir ini bukanlah adiknya, setau shiwon kyu selalu cuek terhadap yeoja2 yang mengejarnya saat kyu masih kuliah dulu. Bahkan orang tua mereka berulang kali mencoba menjodohkan kyu dengan yeoja2 cantik pilihan mereka, namun kyu tak pernah perduli, yang ada di otaknya hanya pekerjaan.

.

"mungkin nanti sore aku akan mencoba bertemu dengannya hyung, aku akan mencoba berbicara dengannya" kyu mulai tersenyum dengan kehadiran hyung yang selalu bisa menenangkannya…

"annio kyu, jangan kau menemuinya sore nanti, kau harus menemuinya sekarang. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan, dan bukankah katamu tadi kau sedang tidak banyak pekerjaan…" shiwon mendesak kyu untuk segera menemui minnie..

"ne hyung. Gomawo, kau selalu bisa menenangkanku hyung…" kyu tersenyum tulus pada hyung tercintanya..

"ne kyu, cepatlah. Urusan appa dan omma, itu nanti saja, yang penting sekarang kau perjuangkan cintamu itu. Aku tak suka melihatmu bersedih, itu tidak cocok, hahaha… kemana perginya senyuman evil di wajahmu itu coba, hahaha… sudahlah berangkatlah, aku juga ingin pulang, kurasa kibum menungguku, karena aku berjanji membelikannya ice cream, kau tahu, yeoja hamil itu sungguh manja…" senyum manis tersungging di bibir shiwon saat membicarakan istrinya…

"hah, kibum noona hamil? Aisshh.. mengapa kau tak memberitahku saat kalian masih di Amerika hyung. Hah sudahlah, aku akan menemui kibum noona setelah menyelesaikan masalahku. Aku berangkat hyung…" kyu menyambar jas hitamnya yang bertengger manis di atas sandaran kursinya, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan hyungnya, yang menatap kyu dengan tersenyum…

"semoga kau berhasil kyu, jangan sepertiku yang tak bisa memperjuangkan cintaku pada yeoja yang dulu begitu ku cintai. Kibummie, yeoja yang di jodohkan appa padaku, aku mungkin dulu tak mencintainya, namun sekarang aku hanya mencintai kibummie. Namun yeoja itu, lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya…" shiwon berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap sekeliling kantor kyu "minnie-ah~~ bagaimana kabarmu sekarang….mianhe…" Seulas senyum kesedihan tersungging di wajah tampannya….

.

Shiwon lalu meninggalkan kantor kyuhyun, dan sedikit menebarkan senyuman mematikan pada karyawan2 kyu yang memandangnya takjub…. *oppa genit, kibummienya aku ambil loh, plak/ di gampar wonppa*

.

Author p.o.v end…

.

Di dalam sebuah rumah susun, tepatnya di kamar seorang yeoja cantik…

.

Minnie p.o.v

Aneh…an~nnehh…. Mengapa aku merindukan namja itu, kyuhyun… tidak, tidak boleh… huaaaaaaa…. Ada apa denganku….! Minnie, kau harus sadar, kau tak boleh jatuh cinta pada namja manapun, kau ingat profesimu, ingatlah…

Hahhh… gagal.. gagal…. Ya Tuhan , mengapa si kyuhyun itu tak berhenti mengusik pikiranku. Aku bahkan sekarang begitu ingin melihatnya, memandangnya, memeluknya, dan menciumnya. YAK..! apa yang ku pikirkan..?

Tapi ciumannya saat itu, membuatku sangat nyaman. Aku sudah melayani namja manapun, seperti apapun. Namun tak ada yang membuatku begitu nyaman kecuali kyuhyun, sentuhan bibirnya saat itu, membuatku begitu menginginkannya.

Bahkan namja yang benar2 pernah mengisi hatiku, shiwon pun tak bisa membuatku nyaman. Apakah aku benar2 mencintainya,hahhhh… berhentilah bermimpi minnie, kau tahu, namja terhormat seperti kyuhyun mana mungkin mau denganmu yang sudah tak suci lagi…

.

Tok..tok..tok… "noona, aku lapar"

Ne henly-ah, noona keluar…

Minnie p.o.v end…

.

Author p.o.v..

.

"hahh… aku memang betul2 merindukannya, di otakku hanya ada minnie, hanya wajah minnie yang terbayang. Ya Tuhan, semoga ini bukanlah suatu kesalahan, bahkan aku rela meninggalkan keluargaku untuknya, seandainya appa dan omma tak merestuiku dengan minnie. Tunggu, memangnya minnie mau denganku? Tenanglah cho kyuhyun, kau tampan, buta kalau sampai minnie menolakmu.." *kyuppa mulai narsis* kyu bergumam sendiri dalam perjalanannya menuju kawasan rumah minnie…

.

Setibanya di jalan kecil distrik incheon…tepatnya di kawasan rumah minnie…

.

"aku harus menunggunya disini, tapi apa dia mau menemuiku lagi, setelah apa yang aku lakukan terakhir kalinya kami bertemu, mana dia" kyu melihat kanan dan kiri, mencari keberadaan minnie…

Pandangan kyu terfokus pada rumah susun tempat tinggal minnie, dan saat dia melihat minnie keluar rumah bersama namja kecil yang di tolongnya dulu, kyu tak membuang waktu saat dilihatnya minnie di jarak yang cukup dekat dengan mobilnya, kyu memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya…

"nona minnie.. nona minnie…" kyu berusaha memanggil minnie, namun minnie berpura2 tidak mendengar, bahkan berjalan semakin cepat…

"noona, ada yang memanggilmu, kau tak ingin melihat orang yang memanggilmu?" tanya henly, adik angkat minnie…

"biarkanlah henly-ah, kajja kita segera pergi untuk membeli makanan" minnie menggandeng tangan mungil henly dengan erat, dan membawanya segera pergi, namun…

.

GREPP~~

.

"aku mohon minnie-ah, aku mohon dengarkan aku sebentar" kyu berhasil mengejar minnie, dan segera menahan tangan minnie..

"aku mohon Tuan kyuhyun-shi, lepaskan tangan terhormatmu dari tangan kotorku, sungguh aku tak ingin bertemu anda lagi" minnie berusaha melepaskan tangan kananya yang di tahan oleh kyu, namun pegangan tangan kyu jauh lebih kuat…

"aku mohon, dengarkan aku sebentar minnie, setelah kau mendegar aku, aku janji aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu" ucap kyu, yang terdengar sedikit putus asa, takut usahanya akan berakhir sia2…

"baiklah, tapi tolong lepaskan tanganku terlebih dulu" kyu akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya "henly-ah, pulanglah, noona akan segera pulang membawa makanan, kau tunggulah di rumah yah" henly langsung menganggukkan kepalanya, dan pergi meninggalkan kyumin…

"kau ingin bicara apa tuan?" tanya minnie datar, walaupun hatinya begitu ingin menangis melihat pemuda yang dicintainya ini. Minnie sudah bertekad untuk menjauhi kyu, dan melupakannya, namun, tak semudah itu rupanya…

"mianhe, kalau aku sudah mengganggu hidupmu minnie-ah, mianhe aku sudah meninggalkanmu saat itu, mianhe aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan tidak baik saat kita terakhir bertemu.." kyu mengucapkan semuanya dengan menundukkan wajahnya, menyesal, itulah kata yang pantas untuk menggambarkan keadaan kyu saat ini..

"gwenchana tuan kyuhyun-shi, aku sudah melupakan semuanya, dan apakah aku sudah boleh pergi sekarang? Aku mohon jangan menampakkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku, aku ingin kau menjauh dari kehidupanku, mulai sekarang…" setelah minnie mengucapkan itu semua, minnie melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kyu, namun lagi2…

.

GREPP~~ kyu menahan tangan minnie, agar minnie tak meninggalkannya lagi, dan hal itu membuat minnie kembali menoleh ke arah wajah kyu…

.

"saranghae, saranghae minnie-ah, jeongmal saranghae, neomu-neomu saranghae" kyu menatap minnie dengan tajam, memberikan kepastian bahwa dia serius…

"tuan, jangan bercanda padaku, aku tak suka, mana mungkin kau mau denganku, sedangkan kau tahu profesiku" minnie mengelak perasaan, walaupun air matanya ingin sekali jatuh karena rasa bahagia, namun itu semua di tahannya, berusaha menganggapnya angin lalu..

"aku serius, aku mencintaimu minnie-ah, aku tak perduli dengan profesimu saat ini, aku tak perduli. Ku mohon percayalah, aku akan membahagiakanmu, ku mohon~~" kyu kini berlutut di bawah minnie, memohon, menyiratkan betapa seriusnya keputusannya sekarang, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun untuk menjadikan minnie sebagai yeojachingunya….

Minnie tak bisa berkata apapun saat ini, pertahanannya runtuh seketika, melihat betapa seriusnya pemuda terhormat ini padanya. Namun, dia begitu merasa tak pantas dengan semua ini, ini semua bukanlah untuknya, seharusnya begitu. Air mata menetes dari mata indah minnie, mata yang selama ini begitu terlihat menggoda untuk namja hidung belang, sekarang terlihat begitu sendu, begitu tulus, dan begitu suci…

"minnie, ku mohon jangan menangis, aku begitu serius denganmu. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu, aku mohon percayalah padaku kali ini, aku berjanji, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu" kyu berdiri dan mengusap air mata yang menggenang indah di pipi putih minnie, dan kyu memeluk minnie erat, seakan tak mau melepaskannya…. "aku mohon minnie, jawablah aku. Bicaralah bahwa kau juga mencintaiku minnie"

"hikzz…kyu, apakah kau serius padaku, aku takut, suatu saat nanti kau akan meninggalkanku, aku takut kyu. Dan apa kau tidak malu mempunyai yeojachingu sepertiku?" minnie menangis di pelukan kyu. Kyu membiarkan yeoja cantik itu membasahi kemeja mahalnya, asalkan minnie menerimanya, apapun akan kyu lakukan…

"aku serius minnie, aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu, dan aku tidak malu sama sekali mempunyai yeojachingu sepertimu. Jadi kau mau menerimaku?" kyu melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke wajah basah minnie,,,,

"ne kyu, aku mau menerimamu. Nado saranghae kyu, jeongmal saranghae chagiya" minnie menatap mantap kyu, dan seulas senyum manis tersungging di bibir mungil minnie….

"gomawo chagiya, aku begitu senang kau mau menerimaku, saranghae, berjuta kata cinta tak cukup untuk membuktikan betapa besarnya cintaku padamu minnie-ah *kyuppa mulai nggombal tuh, jangan percaya uminppa, plak/ di gaplok readers gr2 tiba2 muncul kyk tuyul* tapi, apa kau mau berjanji padaku tentang satu hal?" kyu memeluk minnie kembali, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya…

"apa itu kyu?" tanya minnie, memiringkan kepalanya, yang membuatnya tampak 1000x lebih imut…

"berjanjilah padaku, kau akan meninggalkan duniamu chagiya, dunia gelapmu, dunia profesimu. Aku akan menghidupimu, aku akan segera menikahimu minnie, kau bisa kan?" kyu melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menatap wajah minnie, mencari kepastian akan permintaannya…

" ne kyu, aku janji, aku akan meninggalkan profesiku, aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan lainnya chagiya" minnie tersenyum meyakinkan kyu, namjachingunya sekarang…

"gomawo chagiya, saranghae" kyu mencium pucuk kepala minnie dengan mesra…

"nado, nado saranghae chagiya" seulas senyum terkembang di bibir kedua pasangan baru itu….

.

.

.

END~~ plak/ author di gaplok readers, di lempar ke planet mars, di rebus buat makanan para alien, huaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. andweeeeeeee~~~~~~~~~~TT_TT

.

.

TBC…

.

Hehehe… author sarap kembali lagi, cling… *muncul ala jinny oh jinny*. Mianhe readers, mungkin nih chap indahnya dunia (?) banyak yang indah pokoknya. Tapi author tidak akan membiarkan jalan cerita semulus muka author… *narsis kyk kyuppa*

.

Masih TBC kok, Repiu yahhhhhhhhhhhhhh….. gomawooooo~~~~~ ^_^

.

.

.

**_From me to you.._**

**hello osh** : saia juga kasian chingu sama minnie.. *readers:trus ngpain di bikin kyk gini, dasar author do2l* nih, uda lanjut.. gomawo buat reviewnya...^^

**Kim Furasanchypo**: Kyu dimana yah? Plak/ aduh mian, saya kok menda2k amnesia, jadi lupa naruh kyu dimana (lah?).. nih uda lanjut chingu..^^

**YuyaLoveSungmin**: gak tau, semakin saya cinta umin, semakin ingin menyiksanya... hehehe.. *di rebus pumpkin lovers*, ya ampun maunya juga happy end, semoga aja otak saya lagi hepy, jadi di bikin happy end.. :-p

**MadaMochi**: hehehe.. gpp chingu, sebenrnya ini juga buat slight aja, sekedar lewat, tar aku sahain gk da adegan yg bikin umin jadi pelacur kok..^^ gomawo udah mau review FF gaje tingkat dewa ini...

**LittleLiappe**: panggil pity ajah chingu.. ^^ iya, sebenrnya aku orang yang paling susah ngasih deskripsi, makanya gk punya cita 2 jadi guru.. *gk nyambung deh, ck* gomawo buat sarannya... liat ajah, umin di apain sama kyu.. (?) gomawo buat reviewnya chingu... *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

Anneyong yeorobun semuanya...^_^

.

.

Sebelumnya lagi-lagi saya minta maaf karena kedatangan attention ini, dan lagi-lagi saya gak bawa lanjutan FF...

Saya Cuma mau beritahu, bahwa saya memutuskan untuk STOP publish FF disini.. *padahal saya masih newbi *

.

.

Gomawo yang udah mau ngereview selama ini di fict punya saia ini, tapi akun ini masih tetap aktif kok, dan sekarang saya kembali ke dunia Review, untuk dunia author saya rehat dulu sampai situasi mengijinkan untuk saya kembali lagi kesini...

.

.

Mianhe, kalau ternyata publishnya attention in, saya harus melanggar aturan guidelines no.1, cz saya juga gak tau harus publish dimana lagi untuk beritahu attention saya ini..

.

.

Di mohon pengertiannya yeorobun, dan terima kasih untuk saudara Ardhan yang udah mau ngingetin kesalahan aku sebagai author disini.

.

Untuk semua author disini, keep writhing yah, aku tetep nunggu karya kalian...^^

.

.

Untuk yang berkenan berkunjung ke FB saya, di note FB saya punya 4 FF yang kesemuanya KYUMIN, silakan add FB saya Aida Fitri R. Faradiba atau liat di akun profil saya ajah...

.

.

Gomawo buat semuanya...^_^


End file.
